1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wheel or track type self-contained mobile crushing station which is designed to process the asphalt layer as well as the underlayer of a road, and to crush the materials thus obtained, in order to provide an underlayer for the road to be repaired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to recover the asphalt and the underlayer of roads to be repaired, the following process is generally used.
The asphalt top and the underlayer are broken with an hydraulic or mechanical shovel, or any other means, then loaded in a dump truck by means of a bucket loader, and carried to a crushing station. This material is crushed in a crushing mill and transported again to the work site, to be spread along the road or used for any other purpose.
Such a method presents obvious disadvantages. The processing of the retrieved material requires the use of three different pieces of equipment. The energy consumption is significant. The number of personnel assigned to this task is relatively high since several machine operators are required.
The cost of such a process is, therefore, significant and reduces the efficiency of the recycling of the product on-site.